Lembranças
by Kitsune Arisu
Summary: Mesmo depois de sua volta, aquilo atormentava-o. Era como um sonho ruim que, com insistência, repetia-se, amargo e negro. E a existência daquele jovem apenas piorava sua dor. Ele tinha de ser tão parecido com o irmão? 10 por conter linguagem imprópria.


N/A: Eu realmente não sei se fiz tudo certo. Acontece que é a primeira vez postando no ... E eu não estou acostumada com ele... Bem, eu resolvi fazer uma oneshot simples, de um tema que tenho certeza ser bastante abordado. Eu adoro o Shura, ele é demais. Mas ninguém entende direito ele e, por ele ser arrogante, acaba sendo odiado. Well, deixei os personagens que no mangá Episódio G, Shura moreno, Aiolos loirinho e Aiolia de cabelo pintado (sendo que acho que nem citei este fato, mas dane-se).

Essa fic tá muito dorgas... E mal feita. Whatever, eu queria postar logo... Espero que gostem e não me matem. Faz tempo desde a última vez que li/assisti CDZ, então pode ter alguns (muitos)erros. Além dos malditos erros de formatação, Word me trollando bonito.

Não é shoonen-ai, mas se quiserem levar pra esse lado, tudo bem... Se bem que é difícil imaginar o Shura de shotacon. Vou me mandar antes que alguém me mate. Vou me matar antes que alguém me mate.

Reviews, por favor. Ajuda imensamente a escritora aqui e não cai os dedinhos.

Kon kon!

— Aiolos, estou aqui para puni-lo! — O jovem encarou seu desafiante. Aquele que vestia a armadura de Capricórnio erguia-se imponente. Um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos, sem dúvida. E era a pessoa que Sagitário mais temia naquele momento, com razão. — Eu, Shura de Capricórnio, como Cavaleiro de Athena, exijo sua rendição!

Os olhos azuis encararam as orbes castanhas. Não eram os olhos de seu amigo, de seu melhor amigo. Estavam cheias de um sentimento irreconhecível, que tornavam-nas acinzentadas. O jovem de Sagitário não sabia, mas não era raiva ou ódio que enchia o peito do amigo. Era a clara dor da possível perda, dor do sentimento de traição. E grande confusão, pois, por mais que visse com os próprios olhos, não conseguia crer na traição. Não vinda do cavaleiro mais virtuoso de todos. Não de seu melhor amigo, não do melhor cavaleiro.

O loiro observou, calmamente, todos que encaravam-no. Podia afastá-los, podia até matá-los. Excluindo, obviamente, o Cavaleiro de Ouro. Pois, Shura era tão forte quanto o próprio Aiolos. E tão leal a Athena quanto ele.  
Em seus braços, a criança remexeu-se, soltando um leve gemido. Onde esperava-se ver medo, uma calma absurda preenchia o rosto adormecido. Pequena e indefesa, a criança parecia necessitar de proteção. Proteção tal que o jovem não sabia se poderia dar.  
— Shura. Não sabe com que está lidando. O Mestre do Santuário... — Os olhos azuis se tornaram escurecidos por alguns segundos, nebulosos como o céu chuvoso. — Ele tentou matá-la. Sabe o que significa?  
— Pare de mentir! Não creio que você, Aiolos, esteja mentindo de forma descarada sobre o Grande Mestre! — O espanhol ergueu a mão direita, preparando-se para algo que não tinha certeza se era certo. — Largue Athena ou eu irei punir-te! Sabe que tenho o poder necessário para isso!  
O jovem grego apertou a criança contra o peito, sentindo o próprio coração bater acelerado. Seus olhos miraram o amigo, pela primeira vez percebendo o que fizera. Nunca mais poderia vê-lo. Nunca mais poderia sorrir com ele. Nunca mais poderia ouvir sua voz. Nunca mais estaria ao seu lado. _Nunca mais_...  
— Shura... Deixe-me passar.

— Você me forçou a fazer isso. — Um cosmo poderoso começou a acumular-se na ponta de seus dedos, formando a tão temida espada. Esperava poder impedi-lo, mas pode nada neste mundo iria matá-lo.— _ Excalibur_!

Mas...

Os olhos castanhos encheram-se de terror quando ele viu sua espada de cosmo atingir o corpo de seu amigo.

E tudo converteu-se em vermelho.

— Merda! — O cavaleiro ergueu-se, sentindo seus dedos apertarem fortemente os lençóis sob ele. As mãos suavam e todo seu corpo tremia.  
Levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo uma lágrima quente escorrer pelo seu rosto. Praguejou em sua própria língua, esfregando os olhos com o pulso direito. Já não tremia mais, porém, seu coração batia tão rápido quanto as lembranças invadiam-no a mente.

Sentou-se na cama e apoiou os pés no chão frio. Uma rajada de vento escapou por entre as cortinas do quarto, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio, como se uma alma penada sussurrasse em seu ouvido. Era algo maligno e ao mesmo tempo trazia-lhe forças. Ao menos, naquela terra, alguém olhava por ele. Não que seu orgulho deixa-se admitir, mas sentir-se protegido era reconfortante.

Ergueu-se, calçando suas sandálias. Por mais que estivesse frio do lado de fora, naquele momento, não se importava muito. Gostaria de falar com _ele_ novamente. Não seria a temperatura baixa que faria-o desistir.

Passou pela porta do próprio quarto, atravessando cada corredor sem perceber. Quando chegou ao salão principal do templo de Capricórnio, o vento novamente fê-lo estremecer. Porém, apenas ergueu o queixo, mantendo o andar duro e militar. Estava sozinho, não precisava manter aquela postura, porém, era costume de um homem qual o orgulho ultrapassava os limites.  
Seus pés andavam sem sua permissão. Tinham vontade própria e objetivo próprio, contrariando a mente e honra do moreno.

Deixou sua mente vagar livremente, em direção aos longínquos tempos de sua juventude. Dos sorrisos do loiro, do olhar honesto, da bondade quase que santa, da forma como ele era gentil e amigável e ao mesmo tempo conseguia ser rígido e sério. Um cavaleiro respeitável, um modelo. Mas, então... _Por quê?_

Sua mente vagava em pesadelos e sonhos quando seus pés alcançaram os limites do Santuário. Sabia que não devia ultrapassar aquele local. Era errado, era contra o Santuário, era contra sua honra. Mas, a mente estava turva pela tortura da antiga dor que sempre atormentava-o.

Quando chegou às ruínas de templos gregos, o jovem observou, pelo que poderiam ser horas, a vasta imensidão de pilares caídos e quebrados, restos de telhados e estátuas. Sua visão parou no local onde sabia que sua pior lembrança terminava.

Caminhou em direção ao tal lugar. Sabia que era ali. Ainda haviam marcas de quando o Cavaleiro de Sagitário caíra ali. Não eram marcas físicas. Nem havia qualquer sinal de cosmo ali. Apenas a presença amarga da dor. Mesmo depois de tantos anos. Mesmo depois de Shura fugir do Santuário. Mesmo depois de sua volta, de sua suposta superação da tristeza. Seria aquela maldita dor eterna?  
Caiu de joelhos. Onde estava sua honra naquele momento? Em um passado distante, onde ela e seu orgulho fizeram-no acertar seu melhor amigo, aquele que tanto amava.

"Eu... Eu não queria acertá-lo."

As trágicas lembranças passaram pelos seus olhos novamente. Lembrava-se de seu braço descendo em uma clara posição ofensiva. E do ponto que desejava acertar. E de quando aquele ponto moveu-se, sendo substituído pela pele desprotegida das costas de Sargitário.  
— Aiolos... — Suspirou. Falava com o nada, mas era como falasse com seu melhor amigo. Sentia-se tolo. — Você jogou-se contra minha Excalibur. Você deixou ser atingido. Aiolos... — Seus olhos se fecharam, seus punhos se apertaram, seus dentes foram trincados. — Você realmente era o culpado? E se... Se tudo que você disse fosse a verdade?  
Um cosmo foi sentido pelo Capricórnio. Era um cosmo gentil, honesto. Um cosmo quente, amigo. Um cosmo que ele conhecia. Aquele cosmo era acolhedor, era como asas envolvendo-o. Mas... O dono daquele cosmo estava morto. Ele o tinha matado...

— Shura. — Aquela voz madura... Abriu os olhos e encarou olhos azuis tão familiares. Mas aquela frieza era incomum. O homem ergueu-se de um salto.  
— Leão. O que faz aqui? — Shura ergueu a cabeça de forma orgulhosa, adquirindo um tom seco. Os olhos castanhos entravam em guerra com o azul do outro, algo muito comum.

Percebeu então, com certo amargor, que tinha confundido o cosmo de Aiolos com o de seu irmão. Como aquilo fora possível? O cosmo do antigo Capricórnio era tão diferente... Aiolia tinha algo que o mais velho não tinha, _ódio, raiva, desejo de vingança_. Tudo aquilo se movendo dentro dele, como se prestes a explodir, um vulcão formado pela perda injusta e precoce.  
— Eu que lhe pergunto. O que faz no local onde meu irmão morreu? — O azul tornou-se ainda mais terrível, com um ar acusatório. — Você não permite que a alma de Aiolos descanse em paz. Você atormenta a alma dele, seus sonhos são como pesadelos para ele.

— Leão... Ousa dizer que tenho tamanha ligação com o "Traidor"? — Aquelas palavras, dirigidas como ofensa ao Cavaleiro de Leão atingiram o própria Shura como afiadas facas. Eram mentiras tolas e, acima de tudo, dolorosas.

— Você o matou. Você se atormenta por isso. Por quê? —Como era possível que o jovem conseguisse entender o que se passava dentro da mente do maior? Seria aquela ligação que tinha com Capricórnio que fazia-o entender o que passava-se na mente do antigo melhor amigo deste?

— Aiolo... O "Traidor"... Eu o matei. Sim, o matei por ordens do próprio Grande Mestre. Não me atormento. Foi o certo a fazer. Para proteger Athena. — Apertou o punho, nervoso. Odiava Aiolia e o modo como ele falava. Odiava aquele orgulho e aqueles olhos... Aquela aparência que trazia-lhe lembranças dolorosas.

— E onde está Athena agora? — Leão jogou-se na direção de Shura, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa. — Onde está? Do que adiantou a morte de meu irmão? Ela não está aqui! E todos continuam parados! Capricórnio, ainda vingarei a morte de Aiolos. Não hoje, não agora. Mas, vingarei.

O Cavaleiro sentiu algo acertar-lhe o rosto, com força o bastante para apagá-lo. Os olhos queimaram e ele sentiu as lágrimas decorrentes do forte impacto escorrerem pelos seus olhos. Seu corpo acertou o chão com força, fazendo com que uma dor aguda dominasse seu ombro.

— _Aiolia_... — O homem virou-se de costas, sem antes parar para terminar sua sentença. — A morte de Aiolos não foi em vão.

O Leão tentava recuperar seus sentidos ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente trabalhava para entender a emoção nas palavras de Shura.


End file.
